My Snow Princess
by changeofheart505
Summary: Gothel never kidnapped Rapunzel. She's been living in a tower in the forest of Corona for years. One day, she finds the bodies of Joseph and Lucinda Overland. Using her last moment of life, Lucinda asks Gothel to take care of their daughter Jacklyn. Gothel takes Jacklyn into her home, nut when she finds out Jacklyn has her special powers, what will happen? Good!Gothel. Fem!Jack.
1. Chapter 1

My Snow Princess

**Kura: Okay, so this is set before and after Tangled. Gothel isn't evil and she didn't kidnap Rapunzel. Nope, Jack becomes her daughter. Genderbending. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 1

"GET HER!"

"WITCH!"

"SHE TRIED TO KIDNAP THE PRINCESS!" Gothel continued to run into the forest of Corona. She had failed to get her flower back. And now, she was being, chased for 'cursing' Princess Rapunzel. So, she did the one thing she could do. She ran away. As she ran deeper into the forest, she found a tower.

* * *

That was two years ago. Gothel sighed as she walked towards a stream. It was there that she hesrd the cries of an infant. She walked over to a bush and saw the mangled bodies of a man and woman. A small bundle lay in a basket by the woman. Gothel looked around. No one in sight. She sighed and was going to leave, surely someone was their way searching for the family, when a hand shot out and grabbed her ankle.

"Please... please take her... take my baby...don't let her suffer...her... her n-name is..." The woman gasped and coughed, "J-Jacklyn O-Overla-and..." And she fell silent. Gothel looked at the infant. Jacklyn Overland? Gothel sighed in irritation, but she took the basket anyways. She walked until she reached a tower. Jacklyn stopped crying and now stared st Gothel with warm brown eyes. Gothel found herself smiling as she reached the tower.

**Kura: This is gonna get interesting real soon. **

**Sakura: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Snow Princess

**Kura: New chapter.**

**Sakura: We hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

Gothel sighed as she prepared a fire in the fireplace. She grabbed the basket Jacklyn was in and took the infant out. There, on the bottom, was a letter. Shifting Jacklyn in her arms, Gothel took the letter and opened it.

_"To whomever may be reading this,_

_I hope you take good care of our daughter. We, Joseph and Lucinda Overland, give you all our gratitude. We knew this would be our end. Protect our daughter, for she has a special gift. A prophecy._

_On the eve of the Solstice of Winter,_

_a child was to be born._

_The daughter of Winter and Snow,_

_a child of the Moon and of the Earth below._

_The bearer of frost,_

_ice,_

_snow,_

_and fun._

_On the eve of the Solstice of Winter,_

_her powers will peak._

_But beware,_

_for there are others who'll come far and wide,_

_for the power they seek._

_You will understand this on Jacklyn's birthday, December 21. Thank you for protecting her._

_-Joseph&Lucinda Overland."_

Gothel stared at the child in her arms. Daughter of Winter and Snow? Bearer of frost and ice? A power others seek? Jacklyn looked back at Gothel and gave a small laugh. Gothel smiled as she held a bottle up to her face. Once Jacklyn was drinking, she sat down on a rocking chair and watched the fire.

* * *

Five years after finding Jacklyn, Gothel had learned that on December 21, the eve to precise, Jackkyn had changed. Her hair turned snow white, her eyes ice blue, and her skin paled more. She was able to fly with the wind. That night, she was able to bring the most snow. She would stay in her newest appearance until the Eve of Christmas. Right now, she didn't have to worry. It was summer. Winter was a long way away.

"Jacklyn! Mummy's going to the village to buy some more things. Care to come?" She called up the stairs. In a flash, a small girl appeared. She had short brown hair. Her dress was the same color, only she wore a white shirt over the top of it along with a vest like corset. She was barefoot and held a cloak in her hands. Jacklyn smiled as she nodded. Gothel smiled as she fixed on the child's cloak. Once that was done,Gothel put on her own cloak. Taking the child's hand, she walked out of the tower and towards the village.

**Kura: Review! Next chapter takes ten years in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

My Snow Princess

**Kura: This was an off chapter for me, I needed a reason for Jack to stay in the tower without Gothel forcing her to...**

**Sakura: And this is what came up. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

TEN YEARS LATER...

"JACKLYN! MUMMY HAS A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Gothel called up to her daughter.

"I HAVE ONE, TOO! Jacklyn laughed.

"I BET MINE IS BETTER!"

"I BET MINE IS MORE SHOCKING!" Jacklyn appeared, she had certainly changed these past few years. Her short brown hair now fell to her waist, her body was more figured. She had the right curves. Her brown eyes gained a golden snowflake like pattern. She wore a dress with a white corset over it and a brown vest. She had both hands behind her back.

Gothel smiled as she pulled out a basket of fresh strawberries. "Fresh from the farmers market, I know how much you love home made strawberry jam. SURPRISE!"

Jacklyn would have hugged Gothel if her hands weren't occupied at the moment. "And here," she pulled her hands out, "is my surprise."

A small, hummingbird like fairy rested in her hands. One of its wings seemed broken and it chirped softly. Gothel stared at the beautiful creature. "Jacklyn, that is no pet."

Jacklyn blushed, "I know, I know, but can I keep her until she's healed? I'll let her go then. Now!" She set the fairy down on a cushion, "Let's make some jam!" Gothel laughed. Jacklyn, while she did venture away from their tower, she never wandered too far off. Especially since that one time...

_FLASHBACK _

_It was nine years ago. Jacklyn was six. It was spring time. Gothel was taking her to the village. Jacklyn was smiling at everything and everyone. Gothel was going to teach Jacklyn how to make jewelry for merchants to sell, when someone walked over and snatched Jacklyn away. The man's face was hidden. _

_"MOMMY!" Jacklyn cried. _

_"JACKLYN!" Gothel's cries were drowned hy the murmurs of the crowd. Jacklyn continued to scream until the man gagged her. Tears fell from her eyes as her arms were twisted behind her back and bound with leather. Her barefeet were tied as well. Once he was sure yer binds were tight enough, the man locked her in a chest. Gothel knew that if she asked for help, she would be arrested, so she did what she knew was best. She went after them. She saw the man bind her snowangel. He saw him treat her like some sort of treasure. _

_"Beware those who seek the power..." she muttered. He may he one of those people who has hesrd of the Child of Winter. Whatever the case, she was enraged. Putting two fingers, she whistled silently. A burst of wind came and a white wolf appeared. He was about the size of a horse. His teeth were like daggers. This was Iviemu the Winter Wolf. Getting on him, she followed the man to a bar. He dragged the chest containing Jacklyn with him. Taking this as her moment to strike, Goth got off Iviemu and he pounced on the man. He dropped the case and ran off. Gothel ran over to the chest and using her knife, she cut open the lock and pulled Jacklyn out. She held the girl as she cried. She rubbed her sore wrists and ankles the minute they got home. _

_END FLASHBACK!_

Long story short, Jacklyn was losing trust in strangers. She was becoming afraid. She never ventured far unless she had too. She just couldn't.

**Kura: review.**


	4. Chapter 4

My Snow Princess

**Kura: So, for those wondering, yes, it is Baby Tooth who Jacklyn found. **

**Sakura: We also wanted to ask, should we include Merida and Hiccup? Vote yes or no.**

** Kura: Whichever gets the most votes by chapter... lets go with six, will decided whether or not they come in. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 4

"Okay, well, mother says I can't keep you as a pet," Jacklyn told the fairy, "but you can stay here until you get healed. So... do you have a name?" The fairy nodded.

Jacklyn placed a berry in front if her. "Is it... Sparkles?" A shake. "Hmmm, didn't think so. How about Birdy? Shimmer? Fae? Come on, I have better luck naming my baby teeth!" The fairy chirped and nodded.

"Your name is Baby Teeth?" The fairy held up a finger. "One? Oh, Baby Tooth. Hehe, sorry." Jacklyn smiled as she walked towards her window. "Mother left, she ran out of honey. She never uses sugar."

It was true, Gothel prefered to sweeten anything and everything with honey. If a recepie called for sugar, she replaced it with honey. She sat on the edge, looking out at the field. Smiling, she grabbed her cloak and Baby Tooth before running outside.

* * *

Rapunzel knew her hair was special. When she was younger, she found out it could heal people. She also learned someone tried to kidnap her when she was a baby, but she wasn't and the person escaped.

"SIRE!" A guard ran in. Rapunzel and her father looked up from their game of chess, "We found the witch."

King Jeremiah stood up. He walked over to the guard, "Find her. Bring her here. She is to pay for her crimes."

Rapunzel looked at her father in concern, "Take the Guardians with you. They are fierce warriors. Take Rider as well. He is still being punished for his crimes." The guard nodded and walked out.

Rapunzel turned to her father, "Daddy, what's going to happen?"

Jeremiah turned to her, "Everything will be fine my dear. Nlw where were we... ah yes, check."

Rapunzel smirked, "Check. Mate." Jeremiah stared at the board, "I believe that's 22 for me. How about 23 out of 45?" Rapunzel asked smirking. Her father laughed and shook his head. He has had enough defeats that day.

"No, but lets go to the throne room. Your mother probably hasn't heen informed about the witch." Rapunzel nodded and followed her father out of the room they were in.

**Kura: Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

My Snow Princess

**Kura: New chapter!**

**Sakura: We hope you like it.**

Chapter 5

The guard ran around in search of the Guardians, having already found Flynn Rider. The duo ran up and down, searching for one of the Guardians, maybe all of them if they were lucky. Finally, they ran into Toothiana Fae. A girl with black hair and a rich tan. Her violet eyes stared at them as they approached. She wore a colorful dress and had feathers in her hair. No one knew how she did it and made it look as beautiful as she did, but she did.

"Rider, Evans," She called out to them. The guard, Evans, nodded to her. Flynn just waved lazily. Tooth, as she preferred to be called, scowled. "What do you want?"

"We found the location of the witch. The Guardians, a few guards and Rider are to search for her. Immediatly." Evans said. Tooth nodded and walked away. Flynn and Evans looked at each other. A few seconds later, Tooth returned with three other men. One had dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black, a light tan, just a small kiss of sun, was really tall, and large. This was Nicholas North. Next to him was a man who was just as tall, but not as large. His tan was lighter than Tooth's but darker than North's. His blue-black hair spiked up a bit. His green eyes gazed at the two men before him. This was Emerson Aster Bunnymund. Aster was his preferred name. The last man was the shortest of the group. He had golden hair, a tan a bit darker than North's but not by much, and honey colored eyes. This was Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandy for short.

North walked up to Evans, "You want our help? To find a witch?"

Evans nodded, wanting to curl in on himself.

"I could go for the adventure mate," Aster said, "But, only we go."

"The King suspected this, so he told me that you had to at least take Rider."

"What?! WHY ME?!" Flynn asked.

"Because he said you are still being punished for breaking into the princess' room and trying to steal her crown."

"OH COME ON!"

That was actually a very funny day for everyone but Flynn...

_FLASHBACK_

_Flynn smirked as he looked down into a window. He could see the tiara from where he was crouching. No one was in the room... he was clear to go._

_Gently, he opened the window and slowly dropped in. He looked around again. He snuck over to the crown and pulled it off the pillow it rested on._

_"You and me are going to be-"_

_WHAM!_

_He never saw Rapunzel walking up behind him. _

_A few minutes later, he woke up and met her terrified eyes._

_"Hey," he said smoothly, "how ya doin'?"_

_"DADDY!" Rapunzel screamed and whacked him around with her frying pan._

_"OW! HEY! STO-OW!"_

_"DADDY!"_

_"COME ON BLON-OW!"_

_That was what the guards and her father came to see when they ran in._

_END FLASHBACK_

Yeah, that wasn't Flynn's best day, and now, he was paying the price.

"Fine." Tooth said, "we leave at sunrise."

**Kura: Done! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

My Snow Princess

**Kura: Been awhile, but we're back with Jacklyn! **

**Sakura: She sings a more positive version of "When Will My Life Begin?" Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

"Why do I stay?" Jacklyn asked Baby Tooth, "well... I don't have a reason _**to **_leave." Baby Tooth chirped in her ear. Jacklyn sighed as they reached a creek. Stepping carefully on the stones, she crossed to the abandoned farm, which still grew all of its crops. Walking around, she found the strawberry patch.

"I mean, I have everything I could ask for." Jacklyn pulled out a guitar from a barrel. How it stayed intact, no one knew.

_"I got my mother's love, _

_I needn't ask for more._

_I've got so many things, _

_that I am thankful for. _

_Yes,_

_I have everything, _

_even the door._

_But..._

_sometimes is better to just stay in. _

_No need to tell me, _

_when will my life..._

_begin?" _Jacklyn stashed the guitar and picked up her basket. She walked around and picked several berries. Gothel had gone into town to find some, but Jacklyn decided to pick some just incase there weren't any. She handed Baby Tooth a blueberry and smiled at the fairy ate it. Baby Tooth chirped into her ear. Jacklyn sighed, she might as well go back.

"I know you're worried Baby Tooth," she murmured, "but I'm perfectly fine. No one knows where we live or about my powers. So-"

Baby Tooth interupted Jacklyn by tugging on her ear and pointing to the several horses by her and her mother's tower. They all had one thing in common; the royal symbol.

'The guards? MOTHER!' Jacklyn dropped her basket and dashed towards her home. She had no idea if Gothel was back yet or if whoever found their home had taken or broken anything yet. Baby Tooth had to fly in order to keep up with Jacklyn. Jacklyn slowed when she reached the tower, the old opening was open once more.

"So, someone does live here..." A russian male voice said.

Jacklyn held her breath as she grabbed her staff, just because her powers weren't at full blast, didn't mean she couldn't use them now.

"But is it Gothel?" A female asked.

"The woman is a witch, she probably came here and left." Another male said.

"Can I please go?!" Another asked.

"NO!"

"Okay, fine!"

Jacklyn couldn't take it she kicked the door in, swung her staff and slammed in to the ground, large pieces of hail falling on the strangers heads. Jacklyn panted as she stared at them all. She looked around and saw everything in place. 'That's good...' She turned back to the strangers. She nudged one with her foot and walked over to the place her mother kept the ropes for their rope ladders. Taking one out, she moved back towards the six strangers and began tieing them up, using her powers to cover the ropes with non-melting ice. Jacklyn was glad she took the weapons of them. They were scattered throughout the tower. All she had to do now, was wait.

**Kura: Ooh, things are gonna get heated up next chapter!**

**Sakura: Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

My Snow Princess

**Kura: New chapter, and by the way, Jacklyn doesn't know who anyone of the five people are, so she gives them nicknames. It's obvious who is who. And tell me what you think of her "deals."**

**Sakura: We hope you like it.**

Chapter 7

Jacklyn held her staff tightly as the strangers came to. She jumped up into the rafters and hid in the shadows. She also had a small sword strapped to her waist just in case.

"Ugh...my bloody head...ugh...I can't move..." The first to wake moaned. The others slowly opened their eyes as well, and they saw themselves tied back to back on five chairs, tied with rope and...

"Is this..." The woman asked.

"Ice?" The russian accented man asked.

"I don't know who you are," Jacklyn said from her hiding spot, "but... I am _**not**_ afraid of you. You can struggle all you want, but it's pointless!"

"Who are you?

"Where are you?"

"I'M COLD!"

"How are we tied up with **_ice?_**"

Baby Tooth recognized Tooth when she saw her and flew over to her. She wasn't sure if she should have gone to her earlier, but then again...

"BABY TOOTH!" Jacklyn cried as the fairy left her shoulder. She jumped out of the rafter and in front of the strangers. The group turned their heads to look at her.

"Whoa..." One of the men, the one with a goatee, gasped. Jacklyn pointed her staff at them.

"Who are you? And how did you find my home?" She demanded.

"Oh, this is your home?" The woman gasped, "I'm sorry, we thought the Witch Gothel lived here."

"She does. She's my mother, and I will see to it that you leave here empty handed." Jacklyn smirked.

"Your mother? Gothel, as in witch Gothel, Gothel who almost kidnapped the princess of Corona, Gothel, is your mother?!" Four of the five screamed, while the fifth and shortest of them just looked shocked.

"Yes," Jacklyn said, "For fifteen years."

"Look, kid-" Goatee man said.

"Jacklyn." Jacklyn stated. She was not going to be called "kid" by some strangers.

"Your mother, is the most wanted person in Corona. We came to find her, take her to the royal family, she'd be punished, probably sentence to death, everyone lives happily ever after. As for you, we'll return you to your real family, the one she took you from."

Jacklyn just shot him an odd look. She huffed and raised her staff and held like someone would hold a club or sword.

Baby Tooth patted Tooth's cheek before returning to Jacklyn's shoulders.

"Can you smile for me?" Tooth asked.

Jacklyn blinked, extremely confused, but smiled anyways. Tooth let out a squeal, "Your teeth are so white! They sparkle like freshly fallen snow! How do you do it?! Is there some sort of secret? Do you use some special type of paste?" She kept on shooting out question after question.

"Be glad her hands are tied or she'd have stuck her hand into yer mouth." The Kangaroo, as Jacklyn decided to dub the Australian said.

'So I have Santa, Kangaroo, Tooth Fairy, Goatee Man and... Sand Man seems appropriate for the little guy,' Jacklyn thought as she circled around them, "And this is the best the royal family could come up with. Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Sand Man, Goatee Man-"

"HEY!"

"And a Kangaroo."

"OI! I am not a kangaroo, sheila."

Jacklyn rolled her eyes and continued, "But listen to this, you're all unarmed. You're trapped. You're in my domain. You leave with your lives, but without a thing that belongs to me and my mother, or either one of us. You leave with any hints we live here, you're dead," She unsheeted her sword and pointed it at Goatee Man, "or, you can stay here, learn to accept living with my mother and keep us company for eternity. Which sounds better?"

"None of them do! Who wants to see a witch stay alive or live with one for, wait did you say _**eternity?!**_" Kangaroo exclaimed.

Jacklyn nodded and sighed, "Oh well, guess I'll just have to-"

She was cut off but the scream of a hawk. Jacklyn ducked in time to see one land on the head, and actually poop on it, of Goatee Man.

"OH COME ON!"

Jacklyn let out a long, loud, cheerful laugh. She then walked over to the hawk, still laughing, and took the note from its leg, "Go on." She waved it off and it left. She turned back to the others, smirk on her face, and waved the letter, "I wonder what this could be?"

"You shouldn't open that!" Santa told her, but she ignored him.

Jacklyn's heart, sank, however, when she saw what the letter was really about.

_"Return to Corona immediatly._

_Gothel has been captured a few hours earlier._

_She will be put on trial in a few days._

_You have until Friday to return,_

_and see the fate of this dreaded witch._

_We all pray that she'll be senteced to the greatest punishment;_

_death."_

Jacklyn bit her lips and turned back to the fivesome, "They took my mother. I have a new deal for you, take me to Corona, help me find my mother, help us find a new place to live, and when you do, you will never reveal our whereabouts, you will never come back to find us, and you will never, and I mean NEVER! say our names again. Capiche?"

She glared darkly at them, and turned her back, not wanting them to see her tears, "Get some rest, Corona is a three day trip from here. Friday is five days away, we leave tomorrow."

**Kura: Soooo...what did ya think of my nick name for Flynn? Goatee Man?**

**Sakura: Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

My Snow Princess

**Kura: So, Jacklyn finally gets the name of her captives.**

**Sakura: And they begin their journey to Corona as well. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 8

"Hey..."

A groan.

A poke. "

Hey "

"Ugh...goaway..."

SPLASH!

"COLD!"

Laughter.

"Not cool!"

"Sorry Goatee Man, but Santa, the Sandman, Tooth Fairy and Kangaroo are already awake. We just had to make sure you hadn't died on us." Jacklyn smirked, holding up an empty pail over Goatee Man's head.

"Can ya stop calling us that?! WE HAVE NAMES!" Kangaroo snapped. Jacklyn gave him a deadpanned glared, "But I don't know them."

Santa stepped up, "I am Nicholas North, he is E. Aster Bunnymund, that is Sandy, she is Toothiana, and the one you just got wet is Eugene-"

"Flynn!"

"Not your real name."

"Don't care, it's better than Eugene and Goatee Man!"

Jacklyn chuckled, and swung her sword, freeing Goat- no, Flynn, from his bindings. He rubbed his sore hands and looked at the others. They still didn't have their weapons on them.

He then looked at Jacklyn. Her long brown hair was braided and in a milk-maid's braid. She held a staff in one hand, and a basket in the other. Baby Tooth sat on her shoulder. Her dress was different, being torn near the knees, showing her pale legs. It was the same dark brown color of her other one, but this one looked...older.

And he couldn't help but wonder what was in the basket.

"Okay," she said, opening a large window, "everyone. Out."

"You just want us ta jump outta a window?!" Aster asked.

Jacklyn nodded. When no one made a move to go towards it, she rolled her eyes, got on the window sill, and jumped.

"NO!"

The fivesome ran to the window and saw Jacklyn, perfectly fine, at the bottom of the tower.

Jacklyn was petting Baby Tooth's head, when she looked up with a mocking smile.

'But how...' They all wondered. Flynn gulped as he was shoved forwards. Grabbing the window frame, he slowly climbed down. Half way down, a rope fell out from the top. Toothiana was climbing down and when she passed him, she stuck her tongue out. Flynn groaned as the Guardians one by one got past him.

'Stupid...' he thought angrily, 'no good jerks...making me-'

"WHOA!"

He slipped.

SPLASH!

And landed in a small pond.

"Pffftttt..." Jacklyn covered her mouth, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Guardians wondered why she was laughing, but upon seeing Flynn, sitting in the pond, a frog on a lily-pad on his head, they began to laugh as well.

"Oh, hardy-har-har-har," He ground out, "Laugh it out. Come on."

Jacklyn sighed and walked into the woods. Using her staff, she moved over braches from trees and hanging vines, only to let them fall back into the faces of the fivesome who had invaded her tower and were helping towards the capture of her mother.

Baby Toothe chirped in her ear. Jacklyn sighed silently and took the fairy into her hands, "She's your mother?"

A nod.

Jacklyn looked back at Toothiana.

"But she looks nothing like you, except...maybe in the eyes sorta..."

A small glance.

"What did you want me to do? Gothel told me everything. Everything about her past, about finding my parents, about wanting to start over. I know about her crimes, and I know my real parents are dead. I just don't understand why they want to break us apart..."

Eventually, they decided to break for lunch.

Jacklyn handed out a few slices of cheese, bread and an apple to everyone. Baby Tooth was happy with the berries she recieved.

"So...Jacklyn," Toothiana began, "I wanted to thank you for watching Baby Tooth."

"It's..." Jacklyn said, "It wasn't a problem Toothiana."

"Tooth. Call me Tooth."

Jacklyn nodded. She looked at the only other female in their group. She got up and as she passed Tooth, she whispered, "I want to talk with you. Alone."

And she disappeared into the trees.

North, Aster, Flynn and Sandy looked at Tooth, who shrugged, grabbed Baby Tooth, and walked after Jacklyn.

'I wonder why she wants to talk to me...'

**Kura: Why does Jacklyn want to talk with Tooth? Find out next time!**

**Sakura: Review. Frozen characters have been added to the cast. Elsa and Anna are Rapunzel's cousins. **


	9. Chapter 9

My Snow Princess

**Kura: So, Jacklyn and Tooth have a girl-to-girl chat. And, Elsa and Anna make their debut!**

**Sakura: We also head back to Corona, to meet up with Gothel. Enjoy the chapter. Also, please join us at the end for an important matter. **

Chapter 9

Toothiana saw Jacklyn sitting on a fallen tree log.

She was petting Baby Tooth's head gently. Her hands stroking the tiny fairy's head slowly.

"You..." she began, "you wanted to talk...with me?"

Jacklyn nodded, keeping her eyes on Baby Tooth as she said:

"I want to know why."

Toothiana was caught of guard by how innocent she had made it sounded.

"Why what?"

"I want to know why you want my mother dead."

Toothiana bit her lips, "For the safety of Corona."

She thought they had made it obvious...

"But that's just it."

Now this was getting really confusing.

Jacklyn turned her head to face Tooth. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

Her eyes were lit with mixed emotions.

Fear and sadness.

Anger and hatred.

Want and need.

But the thing Tooth saw in them that scared her most was;

loss.

Her eyes looked lost.

They looked like her whole life had been taken from her.

"You want to keep Corona safe, then why'd you hunt for her? She's changed and I just want her back..."

"Jacklyn...I...I dunno what to say..." she sighed and sat next to the brunette, "what is about Gothel that seems...motherly to you."

"I can't tell you..."

"Why?"

"Because you'd **_never_** believe me. You're a mother Toothiana, how would you feel if Baby Tooth was taken from you? If you lost your family?!"

"I already did..."

Jacklyn looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"Father, you called?" Rapunzel asked, her golden braid hanging to her ankles.

Her father nodded.

"Someone's waiting for you. Or should I say two someones?"

Rapunzel stared at her father before entering the throne room.

She gave a squeal when she saw two girls. One older than her, the other younger.

While Rapunzel was eighteen, her cousin Elsa was already twenty.

And her sister Anna, was sixteen.

"PUNZIE!" Anna cried, "OHMYGODYOU'RENEVERGONNABELIEVEITIMETTHEONE!HISNAME'SKRISTOFF,ITHOUGHTITWOULDBEHANS,BUTTHEJERKWASONLYUSINGMETOGETCLOSETOELSA!ICAN'TBELIEVEIWASSOSTUPID!KRISTOFFISSONICE,ANDHANDSOME,ANDFUNNY,ANDHANDSOME,ANDSWEET,ANDHANDSOME,ANDCOOL,ANDHANDSOME,ANDDIDIMENTION,HE'SHANDSOME?!"

Rapunzel laughed, having, surprisingly, caught every word Anna had said.

"Wait, who's Hans? Is he German?"

Elsa bit her lips as laughter threatened to escape her lips.

"No," she explained once she had everything undercontrol, "he was a jerk who my sister fell for. He used her to get close to me so he could kill me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Anna."

Anna blushed at the praise she had received.

"So...why are you here? Shouldn't you be back in Arendelle-"

"We have someone incharge, we came to see Gothel's trial. We heard she was captured. Word gets out quickly, and Arendelle isn't that far from Corona."

Rapunzel nodded.

"And how's it going with your...powers?"

Elsa sighed, "Better, but I wish I wasn't the only one."

* * *

Gothel never said a word when she was hauled to the King and Queen of Corona.

She glared at them as they barked at her.

Her hands chained behind her, she never uttered a word of her tower.

Of Jacklyn.

Of the profeccy.

She could only hope they never found out.

'I'll take it to my grave.' She thought as she was dragged to the dungeons.

She was shoved into a cell, hands free of the chains, and was locked in immediatly.

"You have until Friday to live," the guard sneered, "enjoy your last days of life witch."

Gothel glared at the retreating form before sinking to her knees. In her mind, the melody she would sing to Jacklyn when she was a child rang in her head.

_"I'll never let you go._

_For mother will always know,_

_trust in your heart and you will see,_

_the beauty from the snow._

_Let time never find you,_

_and hold onto to your dreams._

_I'll never say good-bye,_

_I'll never leave your side._

_Hold onto the ones you love,_

_and never let them go._

_Look deep within your heart,_

_listen to what it says._

_I'll be there for you,_

_I'll never let you fall._

_Listen to music,_

_you find inside yourself._

_Never lose yourself,_

_keep your heart in mind._

_I'll be there for you,_

_for as long as we both shall live,_

_I'll hold you in my arms..._

_and never let you go._

_Keep the wind in your soul,_

_and winter in your heart._

_Be true to who you are,_

_and I promise,_

_someday,_

_you'll go far..."_

**Kura: Before anyone asks, I wrote Gothel's lullaby.**

**Sakura: Now, the issue we were talking about earlier is this, we want to know which if the following pairings with Jacklyn you want. We also have different choices if there are any ties.**

**A) A single pairing.**

**B) When the relationship with Jacklyn and ? begins, write two different versions. One for ?#1 and one for ?#2**

**C) Competition that ends with ? winning Jacklyn's heart.**

**Kura: And the pairings are.**

**1) JackRabbit**

**2)JamiexJacklyn**

**3)Yuri!Jelsa.**

**Sakura: Just leave A, B, or C in your review. If you choose A, pick only one of the three pairings, if you pick B or C, pick two. **

**Kura: I was leaning towards JackRabbit, but...I dunno just yet, so, this your chance to help! Review!**

**AND VOTE!**


	10. Chapter 10

My Snow Princess

**Kura: Okay, so you guys, thank you so much for your intake on the pairings. **

**Sakura: The vote ends Saturday, so here is the toll so far.**

** A) 4. **

**B) 1. **

**C) 2. **

**JackRabbit) 3 **

**JamiexJacklyn) 1 **

**Yuri!Jelsa) 3 **

**Kura: So, A is the lead and as for pairings, JackRabbit and Yuri!Jelsa are tied. **

Chapter 10

"You lost your family?" Jacklyn wondered.

Tooth nodded, "Pitch Black took my fairies. When we got them back, they were really weak, some looked ready to die. Baby Tooth was among the ones who should be dead now, but they all pulled through. He was working with Gothel. I never forgave them...Jacklyn, were are your parents? Your real ones."

Jacklyn stood up, "My real parents are dead. Gothel took me in when I was a baby..." Jack spun around and glared at Tooth, "do you know why, I stay with her? It's because of something you could never understand and can never know. For your own safety."

Tooth watched as Jacklyn's back vanished within the trees. She got up and followed her to their campsight. Jacklyn laid on the soft grass and slept soundly. The Guardians and Flynn looked at her sadly before sleeping themselves. The next morning, Jacklyn was humming as they continued to walk around.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Flynn asked.

Jacklyn rolled her eyes, "Yes. Just because I lived in a tower, doesn't mean I never left."

* * *

Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna walked towards Gothel's cell. Rapunzel wanted to confront the woman who had almost kidnapped her.

"Punzie," Anna muttered, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Rapunzel nodded. She had to face Gothel sooner or later. And she chose sooner.

"I'm just gonna ask her a few questions..."

* * *

Gothel sat in her cell, humming the lullaby she would sing to Jacklyn. She heard faint footsteps.

'Must be the guards with the petty food they call breakfast for prisoners...' she thought with a scowl. Only to be shocked when three princesses came up to her cell.

"Gothel," Rapunzel said, "I'm going to ask you a few questions. And you're going to answer them."

Gothel sighed, "Might as well..."

"Why did you want to kidnap me?"

"For your hair's magical ability."

"You left, empty handed. Where were you hiding?"

"Deep in the woods."

"Why haven't you tried anything?"

"Because, even the coldests of hearts can melt when given the right gift. Now leave before your guards find you."

Rapunzel glanced at Gothel and left with Elsa and Anna hot on her heels. They walked in silence. It wasn't until they neared the throne room did Rapunzel break the silence.

"What did she mean by that?" She wondered outloud, "'Even the coldests of hearts can be melted when given the right gift' Did either of you understand what she meant?"

Elsa nodded, "She meant love. But...who could love a witch like her?"

**Kura: Review.**


End file.
